


Something not so complicated

by Mufffy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, For the first part, Gay, I Don't Even Know, I might make another chapter, I ship lams most but, If you like lams, John is Precious, John is an angel, Kisses, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Sleepy Kisses, Texting, This felt nice to write so like, To Be Continued, Worried Boyfriend, aka john, fights?, idk man, pretend tom is alex or some sht, they're idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: Uhhhhhhh // Idk what this is, Jef gets in a fight and John is worried then he shows up at the middle of the night to cuddle, then leaves in the morning // thats it, I still dont know where I was going with thisAzuleOpal is my editor so co-author to them!





	Something not so complicated

**Author's Note:**

> AzuleOpal is a great friend and editor and I'd like to thank them for helping me with this and all my other current fics I'm working on!!

John sighed at the usual over-com calling Jefferson to the office. John knew he must’ve done something to get in trouble. He always did, John wasn’t so keen to Thomas fighting but the only thing John could do was beg him not to fight and be nice to those who try anything. John wasn’t much of the fighter type, he cried when someone yelled at him and flinched when people screamed too loud. No way in hell would he intimidate someone like Thomas could. John whined a little in the hall not knowing whether to go to class or the office. He hummed, fidgeting with his lip before pulling out his phone

Jackie 2:54 PM: Tommy  
Jackie 2:54 PM: I heard you get called to the office..  
Jackie 2:55 PM: Are you okay? Should i come down??

He waited a few seconds, frowning at the minute bell telling him he needed to leave soon. John sighed and ignored the buzzing phone as he made his way down the hall to the office. Whether Thomas wanted it or not, He was going to go talk to him. Only half way down there he looked at his phone

Tommy ♡ 2:57 PM: I’m fine Jackie.. Just a little beat up  
Tommy ♡ 2:58 PM: It was just a fight with some Lee kid

John winced at the familiar name. Charles Lee, his first and shortest relationship. Four months. He hated just about every second of it. John almost regret telling Thomas about him now. He hadn’t told him until a week ago, to which Thomas probably stalked him until he had a good reason to fight him.

John frowned, opening the door to the office, widening his eyes at Thomas’ newly forming black eye “Thomas!” John dropped his bag, rushing to his side, holding his cheek “Oh my god what did you do?! I mean i know you’ve fought before but nothing this serious- I- You- Why?! What did he say that made you so- Why did you- I- Thomas!” John fumbled over his words, whining and frowning at his boyfriend. His eyes started prickling with tears when Thomas frowned up at him

“John I’m okay- Look, it’s just a bruise.. I’ll be fine” He smiled, putting his hands on John’s shoulders “It’s not a big deal..”

“Not?!- Not- Not a big deal?! Thomas your eye is turning purple!” John shrieked, holding his face in an awkward position “It’s gonna leave a bruise- Your mom is going to be so mad!” John whined

Thomas groaned and pulled away a little to get his face in a more comfortable position “John please.. It’s the first black eye i’ve ever had- Now please.. Stop worrying” He smiled, calming John down a little “I’m fine.. alright babe?”  

John watched his expression before the secretary called him into the nurse. John gripped Thomas’ hand tightly before Thomas kissed his forehead “I have to go..” He smiled, squeezing John’s hand a last time and kissed his cheek before walking into the nurse. John sighed softly, half affection and half sadness before he opened the door to the hall, walking back to class.

___________________________________________

Tommy ♡ 1:17 AM: Jackie?  
Tommy ♡ 1:17 AM: You up?  
Tommy ♡ 1:18 AM: Jackie  
Tommy ♡ 1:19 AM: Jackie  
Tommy ♡ 1:20 AM: Jackie  
Tommy ♡ 1:21 AM: Jackie  
Tommy ♡ 1:22 AM: Jackie  
Tommy ♡ 1:23 AM: Jackie

Jackie 1:23 AM: Fuck you

Tommy ♡ 1:24 AM: Love you too  
Tommy ♡ 1:25 AM: Is there a chance i can come over?

Jackie 1:28 AM: What? Dude it’s 1 in the morning and a school night  
Jackie 1:28 AM: Not to mention my dad is here!! .. and you just woke me up

Tommy ♡ 1:30 AM: Please..? I keep having nightmares

Jackie 1:36 AM: Fine.  
Jackie 1:36 AM: But you gotta be out of the house by 6

Tommy ♡ 1:38 AM: Deal, now open your window, It’s cold outside

John stared at the text before putting his phone down, nearly falling out his damn bed to get to the window, pulling back the curtain to see the one and only Thomas Jefferson freezing to death. John sighed and unlocked his window, pushing the glass up for Thomas to slide through.

“Oh thank you” He smiled, stepping quietly in, the cold seeping through the hole in the wall before John closed the window quietly. 

“Don’t thank me yet” John whispered, holding his arms. Thomas looked cold and tired and John was cold and tired, covering his mouth for a yawn “You know it’s dangerous for you to be here at night.. or at all- or near me in general- You know my dad” John eased his gaze at Thomas’s guilty frown

“I know, i know, baby..” Thomas whispered, shaking his coat off. John smiled at the nickname. He watched Thomas slip his shoes off, sitting on the bed. John frowned and sat next to him, putting his hands on Thomas’ cheeks “Thank you” he smiled “I just.. can’t sleep for the life of me”

“I know.. Nightmares suck” He smiled, moving his thumb to swipe Thomas’ cheek. Although his hands felt cold, they seemed warmer to Thomas “Here.. Let’s get you into bed” John smiled, thankful for the sweater he decided to put on before bed

“No no, It’s fine John..” 

“Where you planning on coming over and not sleeping? I mean- Of course that makes sense but.. Oh come here” John mumbled, pulling Thomas into his chest, his face cold against his sweater and neck but John could care less.

Thomas reacted instantly, wrapping his cold hands around John’s waist, slipping his fingers under John’s sweater to warm them up. John shivered lightly, never pulling away. “I love you Jackie” he mumbled, pressing a cold kiss to John’s jaw

“Mhm..” John hummed, holding him close. He smiled, kissing Thomas’ forehead “Come on, let’s get you in bed” John laughed, pulling away a little to pull the blankets back for Thomas, laying down on the pillow with a quiet yawn. Thomas smiled and gladly crawled in next to him, pulling John into another cold hug, slightly warmer. John hummed a little in acceptance, pulling the blankets up to their shoulders

“I love you” Thomas repeated, kissing John’s cheek before John hushed him, crawling to lay on his chest, a leg over Thomas’. Thomas smiled and laughed lightly at John before playing with his hair “My sleepy baby..”

In the morning, Thomas was the first to wake up, making sure he set alarms for five in the morning to be out by six as John wanted. It was only four hours of sleep but Thomas would just have to live with it. By the time his alarm went off, It was a few minutes after five, he had to be thankful for John being a heavy sleeper. He reached over John to turn off his alarm and smiled down at his boyfriend in his arms.

He tangled his finger in one of John’s messy curls. His favorite curl right in front of his face that would always come out of his ponytail no matter how hard he tried. Thomas absolutely adored his messy hair in the mornings. It’s everywhere and can never be taken care of. His hair on the other hand.. Somehow was easier to handle. 

John rolling over to face away from Thomas broke him out of his thoughts to look at John. He smiled, running his fingers through the loose mess of something John called a ponytail even though half the hair was tangled and come loose. 

“Tom..?” John muttered, sleepily before raising a hand up to rub his eye 

“I’m here” He smiled, letting go of John’s hair to wrap his arm around his waist instead

“What time is it?” John yawned, picking up Thomas’ phone from the charger before wincing at the bright light “Five sixteen” He mumbled before sighing “..Remember-”

“I gotta be out of here by six, I know” Thomas smiled, John mirroring his smile before reaching up for his face, feeling his cheek “What are you doing?” He laughed

“I’m feeling your scruffy ass shadow” John laughed, obviously still delirious from sleep

Thomas rolled his eyes and looked down at John, staring into his eyes. He couldn’t help but stare into John’s bright green eyes. If he didn’t know better he’d think they were glowing in the tiny bit of sun shining through his window

“What are you looking at?” John gigged, smiling sleepily up at him

Thomas took a breath and smiled “You” he smiled, feeling John’s hand on his jaw. He was so warm and soft. Thomas bent down to give John a quick kiss, John immediately returning it before Thomas pulled away, raising his own hand to hold John’s still on his cheek.  
“You’re so cheesy” John mumbled, grunting before he sat up, his hair flopping around as he climbed off the bed, leaving Thomas to stay laying

“But you love me” Thomas interjected, watching John re-do his ponytail, looking much more like a ponytail now, Tom’s favorite curl still coming undone to fall over his face

“That,” John finished before leaning down to kiss Tom again, staying close “is very much true” he smiled, giving one last kiss before sitting up “Come on and get dressed, you’ve gotta be gone by six”

Thomas laid in the bed a little longer to watch John get dressed. He frowned at the slight bruises his dad would leave on him. Up his back, on his arms, around his rips. It sickened him to the point he wanted to actually fight his dad. Thomas sighed through his nose and got up, watching from the bed as John pulled a shirt over his head.

Thomas watched for a second before standing up, a smile creeping up on his lips before wrapping his arms around John’s smaller waist. He frowned at the small flinch, the smile soon returning when John laid his arms on Thomas’ forearms 

“Hey there” Thomas smiled, laying his head on John’s shoulder, leaning in to kiss John’s cheek lightly

“Hey yourself” John giggled sleepily before yawning, Thomas immediately taking advantage of that to slip one arm up john shirt, laying a hand on his rib to pull him closer. John only yelped in surprise before looking away from Thomas “Hmpt..”

Thomas laughed, letting him go before kissing his cheek “I should really get going” Thomas whispered before slowly pulling away, walking to the wall where he left his shoes, taking the his phone from john’s outstretched hand “It’s about five thirty two” he put his phone away, picking his coat up from off the floor, glancing back at John once before zipping his coat.

“One last kiss?” John mumbled from by his desk, blushing profusely. It was obvious he’d been contemplating the question as if it scared him. Thomas knew John’s fear of rejection or fear of not being able to speak out all the time thanks to his dad. 

He smiled and walked to him, giving him a drawn out kiss before hugging him tightly, pulling away after a long minute “Alright, I’ve got to go now” He whispered, kissing John again, both of them making their way to his window, Thomas crawling out before resting his arms on John’s window

John smiled, sticking his head out the window a little to kiss him one last time before Thomas walked to his back gate, checking around before sneaking out, John watching his hair move along the fence tops before disappearing. He smiled to himself, closing his window back down.


End file.
